


in your mouth, loud and clear

by bugmadoo



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Snogging, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmadoo/pseuds/bugmadoo
Summary: Robert & Aaron + lazy snogging





	

The sun was hanging low in the sky, shining through the open windows and forcing the dust twirling in the air out of hiding. It had been one of the first warm days of the year where the days always cooled down by a surprising amount once the sun was gone. They were on the couch, Aaron half lying on top of Robert, his head resting on Robert’s chest, both watching some shitty network show flicker across their TV without paying much attention to it. Maybe he was biased but listening to Robert’s heartbeat and running his thumb over Robert’s knuckles was far more interesting where Aaron was concerned.

After another five minutes of incredibly mundane dialogue coming from the TV’s speakers, Aaron stopped the movements of his fingers from where their hands where hanging off the couch and moved them, lightly brushing his fingers over Robert’s hand and up his arm. The goosebumps on Robert’s skin made Aaron smile and maybe Aaron just imagined it but he could swear he heard Robert’s heart skip a beat.

Aaron decided to throw any pretense of watching TV out of the window and pulled up, his face hovering over Robert’s. He stayed like this, taking a minute to properly look at Robert. Aaron didn’t think he could ever in a million years forget how Robert looked like but he still liked to take in the details properly from time to time although Robert wasn’t always comfortable with it. Aaron usually did it when Robert was sleeping and just watched him. Watched how his pink lips twitched in his dreams sometimes, how his eyebrows were only one or two shades brighter than his hair and how Robert too had stray freckles on his skin that you only detect if you were close enough. Aaron memorized the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, the shape of his nose and rare the feeling of Robert’s stubble on his skin.

Robert almost started squirming under the Aaron’s scrutiny and Aaron would have apologized if it wasn’t for the hint of a blush creeping up on Robert’s cheeks. As always, Aaron left Robert’s eyes for last since he learned early on that he should always leave the best for last. The shade of blue was unlike Aaron had ever seen before and he was pretty sure he would never find it in one of those folders with billions of color shades. Looking into Robert’s eyes was like lying on the grass on a summer day when the blue of the sky completely surrounded him and swallowed him whole.

When Robert pulled up his eyebrows silently asking Aaron what the hell he was doing, Aaron finally leaned down, their lips touching softly. Robert’s lips felt feather-light and firm at the same time, sucking and licking and tongues brushing against each other.

As they were kissing it occurred to Aaron that they had never really done this – make out. Not in the traditional sense anyway. The times they actually made out usually ended in sex and Aaron asked himself if it still counted as making out or if it was just plain foreplay. Or was making out was just one form of foreplay? Either way, they’d never done one of those traditional sloppy and messy teenager make out sessions. There may not be much traditional about their relationship, but Aaron still thought that this was a tradition they maybe should pick up.

Aaron could feel Robert harden against his hip, rutting slightly against him, searching for a little relief against his cock. Aaron groaned, the feeling of Robert wanting him streaming into his blood, but he tried to refrain from doing the same. If he started he didn’t know if he could stop so instead he concentrated on the warm pair of lips against his, Robert’s hands on his ass and his neck, his world completely closing in on Robert.

The way their lips moved against each other was familiar and yet exiting, something more primal taking over them every time, turning the touch of their lips into their bodies’ most important need. More important than a beating heart, more important than food or water, more important than breathing.

“I could kiss you for hours,” Robert whispered, their foreheads touching and his thumb drawing circles on Robert’s cheek.

Aaron had that warm and soft look in his eyes as he spoke, that look that Robert could look at for forever because it made his stomach flutter, and he did the only thing he could and kissed Aaron, deepening their kiss in comparison to before, tongues diving in more firmly. Robert pulled on Aaron’s hair, trying to draw him closer, closer, closer and when their front teeth brushed against each other neither of them complained.

Robert moaned as he started moving his hips against Aaron again, seeking relief. A bubble of heat was gathering inside of him, drawing from all the cells of his body, tingling his toes and arching his back.

“We should move this to the bedroom,” Robert said, his voice barely above a whisper, before he went back to latch his lips back onto Aaron’s.

Aaron’s only response was humming lowly and moving his lips to Robert’s jaw, sucking loud kissed into his skin. He kept going until he reached the spot below Robert’s ear that never failed to drive him crazy. This time was no different and Aaron had Robert groaning and moaning in no time, the sounds making his cock twitch in his pants.

“We need to move, Aaron,” Robert said, trying his best to sound urgent but failing, his voice too breathless to sounds anything but needy.

“Just wanna snog you,” Aaron replied, equally out of breath.

“Want to shag you, though.”

“Later.”

“Now.”

Aaron brought his head back up from Robert’s shoulder and leaned their foreheads against each other, just looking at Robert for a few moments.

“Don’t wanna move. We can always do that later.”

Robert was about to retort, but Aaron cut him off with a kiss. How Aaron managed to make any coherent thought leave Robert’s brain would always be a mystery to him, but Robert really couldn’t bring himself to object. The feeling that Aaron managed to spark in him came from deep inside of his body and was simply too good to resist.

Robert’s hands left their place gripping black hair and roamed over Aaron’s body, feeling the muscles tensing and relaxing under the skin as Robert dipped his tongue into Aaron’s mouth, relishing the taste. He spread his legs a little further so Aaron could lie between them a little more comfortably before Robert wrapped his legs around him, needing Aaron closer.  He was rutting against Aaron again, moving his hips from side to side until their cocks were right next to each other, only divided by four layers of clothing, the contact still enough to send a jolt through Robert. This time Aaron didn’t stop him but moved to kiss the side of Robert’s throat again, and Robert knew he was sucking up hickeys on his skin. He moaned and tightened his grip on Aaron, a silent plea to  _please don’t stop_.

Aaron reemerged when he seemed satisfied with the coloring of Robert’s neck and immediately went back to attaching their lips together. Aaron moaned particularly loud as they reconnected and Robert decided right there that Aaron’s moans will be the best sound to ever reach his ears. Aaron sucked on Robert’s bottom lip before gently biting it and Robert moaned loudly, his nerve endings feeling like they were being electrocuted and set on fire at the same time. Aaron swept his tongue across the same patch of skin and Robert felt the heat of it shoot down into his chest.

This time Robert moved Aaron’s head so he could suck on Aaron’s neck, kissing every freckle he could reach this way and leaving hickeys to cover that would cover the little dots later. The angle grew uncomfortable after a while, however, so Aaron turned his head again, facing Robert. He leaned in slowly and when their lips were only an inch apart, he changed his direction and kissed Robert’s upper lip. Aaron didn’t leave it at that but dragged his mouth upwards over Robert’s cheek, covering the skin in kisses on his way, until he reached the corner of Robert’s eyes.

The soft pecks caused Robert smile, the gentleness overwhelming and making his stomach do a dozen summersaults. Aaron repeated the same thing on the other side of Robert’s face, covering even more skin with gentle kisses and sweet caresses. Robert asked himself if it had felt as good for Aaron that one time he had dared Robert to kiss every single one of his freckles. He hoped so.

Aaron placed one last kiss on Robert’s forehead and then his lips before he scooted back down again, crossing his arms on Robert’s chest and resting his chin on top, looking at Robert intently.

“You’re not seriously going through with this?” Robert complained.

“Watch me,” Aaron replied, barely suppressing a laugh.

“I could just get up and jerk off, you know.”

“You could … but then you’d have to sleep on the couch tonight.” There was that grin on Aaron’s face again, the one that was brighter than the sun and which Robert was completely powerless against.

Robert threw his head back and groaned. “You’re a tease, you know that?”

“You like it,” Aaron replied, a knowing smile on his face.

Robert just grumbled in response and turned his head back towards the TV, trying to ignore Aaron’s eyes on him and the fact that he almost just came in his pants. He tried to concentrate on the show playing on their TV but he couldn’t for the life of him remember if it even was the same one as before – not that he particularly cared. Most of his energy was focused on willing his wood to go away and as he slowly came back down from the high Aaron always brought him to, he was surprised to find that although he didn’t come he still felt some kind of afterglow seeping through his body that left him feeling tingly and sated.

He looked at his fiancé lying on his chest, face turned to the TV, body completely relaxed and a small blush on his face and Robert thought that maybe making out was something that they actually, definitely, really should do more often.


End file.
